Tűzkeresztség
by Szeki
Summary: Kirigakure, a Víz országa. Még azelőttről, hogy a manga írója nagyon belekontárkodott volna. Alternatív univerzum, érett olvasóknak.


**Tűzkeresztség**

A folyosón léptek hallatszottak, de Kiri névadó technikája elrejtette a két támadót a lázadók elől. A köd az ő műve volt, akkoriban mindig így dolgozott. Amíg a többiek a látványosabb technikáikkal elterelték a figyelmet, addig Dokuekivel behatoltak és tették a dolgukat – gyilkoltak. A lány hátának vetette a hátát, egy szempillantás alatt kés került mindkettejük kezébe.

A lázadók a lépcsők felől érkeztek. Sokuknak nem is lett volna szabad elhagynia a kórtermet. Gyógyszerektől kába szemekkel meredtek a gomolygó ködbe, fájdalomtól reszkető, fáslizott kezek kardokat emeltek a magasba, mások testét reszelős köhögés, vagy a láz rázta. Más helyzetben talán kihívást jelentettek volna Kiri két gyilkosának, de így futó kellemetlenséget okoztak csupán. Egy elsuttogott szóval társa tudtára adta, hogy egyszerre intézi el őket. A sűrű párából két vízmás lépett elő, aztán rohanva a folyosó vége felé indultak, ahol egy intésére fülsüketítő robajjal felrobbantak, kitörve a kórház ablakait és maguk körül mindenkit a halálba rántva.

A permetként széthulló, kiontott vér elkeveredett a köddel, a ruháikra, a kezükre, az arcukra tapadt.

- Vérköd Sora. – Dokueki nevetve nyalogatta az ujjait és a társa után indult. - Milyen találó!

Az ablakkeretben maradt üvegszilánkok mögött látszott az udvar. Sora csak egy pillantásra méltatta társai kinti mészárlását.

A terv szerint Jakkarunak és Kaennek – Arashi szokása szerint az árnyékok közül figyelt – kellett kicsalnia az őrséget és a hadra fogható forradalmárokat, amíg a két orgyilkos tette a dolgát. Tökéletesen helytálltak, az udvar lángokban állt. A mongúzképű tűztáncoltató a lángtenger közepén állva kacagott, akár egy eszelős. Kezeinek egy intésére megnyúltak a lángnyelvek, egy fehéren izzó, forróságot okádó tűzféregnek adva életet. A majd' húsz méter hosszú bestia farka egyetlen csapásával lángra lobbantott mindent maga körül, aztán a levegőben kúszva támadásba lendült. Az ellenség – nagy részük egyszerű katona, vagy felfegyverkezett paraszt volt – menekülésbe kezdett. _Nem tudták, hogy akit nem a lángok emésztenek el, azt a farkasok tépik szét._ A fejét csóválva tovább indult, Dokueki pedig követte.

A békekötés óta tartott a forradalom – _mit forradalom, belháború!_ Meg sem tudta volna mondani, hogy pontosan miért is harcoltak. A vezetők mindenkinek mást mondtak: a népet nyugtatni próbálták, a katonákat ellenük tüzelték, a szomszédos országok felé erősnek mutatták magukat, talán még egymással sem osztották meg az igazságot. Őt nem érdekelték a hazugságok.

Kétszázhárom nappal azelőtt vetették be először az osztagát. Azelőtt csak hírből ismerte a társait – igazság szerint mindenkit csak hírből ismert. Magának való gyerek volt, az Akadémián nem barátkozott, sokak szerint a szó szoros értelmében kerülte a kapcsolatokat. Az anyja halála után vált ilyenné. Hiába került azóta egy másik családhoz, nem segített. Nem hitte, hogy bárki is megértheti, ezért nem hagyta, hogy megértsék. A sikereivel a népszerűsége pedig egyre csak nőtt és ő egyre inkább eltávolodott mindenkitől.

Idővel maga is elhitte, hogy különbözik, hogy több másoknál, hogy talán az égiek adták a kezébe a hatalmat, hogy _igazságot_ szolgáltasson. Kérdés nélkül teljesített mindent, amit parancsba adtak és idővel már azt is, amit nem. Nem kérdezett, nem habozott, munkája mentes volt a túlkapásoktól. Ezzel próbálta nyugtatni a háborgó lelkiismeretetét: _csak parancsot teljesítek, nem élvezem a gyilkolást._

A maguk nemében mindig is furcsák voltak, de a hosszúra nyúló vérengzés a legrosszabbat hozta ki belőlük. A legidősebb közülük, Jakkaru a kezdetektől fogva úgy viselkedett, mintha ő lett volna a vezető. Senki sem állt az útjába. Az alacsony, hirtelen természetű Kaennel és a számító kirurgussal hamar megértették egymást. Jakkaru vezetői elve egy mondatban összefoglalható: „Ne kerülj az utamba, tedd a dolgodat és maradhatsz." Sorának tökéletesen megfelelt ez a felállás. A parancsok teljesítéséhez kiválóan értett. Egyedül Dokueki suttogta olykor választottja fülébe, hogy erősebb a többieknél, több rejlik benne, lehetne ő a Vezér.

Négy hónap kellett hozzá, hogy valaki kiszivárogtassa a küldetéseik részleteit. A rémhírek nem keltettek nagy visszhangot, de amikor hazatértek, kényszeredett mosollyal ünnepelték őket Kirigakurében. Jakkaru végre igazi királynak érezhette magát. Amerre járt, néma csend követte az útját, kiszolgálták, rettegték. A többieknek az is elég volt, hogy bármit tehettek, mindent megúsztak büntetlenül. Sora pedig egyetlen egyszer sem tette fel a kérdést: „Ez lenne az igazság, amiért harcolunk?" Ugyanúgy élvezte a rivaldafényt, mint a többiek.

Aznap éjjel egy hosszúra nyúló küldetésüket akarták lezárni. Az egész egy újabb varázsvérű családdal kezdődött, amely nem volt hajlandó behódolni az új kormánynak és az azt támogató Kiri katonai erőknek. Retinájuk egyedi felépítése különleges érzékekkel ruházta fel őket. Ez a szokatlan hatalom nagy veszélyt jelenthetett volna, ha nem lépnek időben.

Egyszerű parancsot kaptak: ha egy Uchiha sem hajlandó felesküdni Kiri Árnyára, akkor mindnek pusztulnia kell. Alig másfél hónap leforgása alatt Jakkaru vezetésével felkutatták és levadászták a család minden egyes tagját, lehettek akármilyen veszélyesek, vagy épp az ellenkezője: ártatlanok. A feladat nem csak értelmetlen volt, de rendkívül veszélyes is. Még Arashi tudománya sem tudta megmenteni Sora bal szemét, melyet a családfővel való összecsapásuk során vesztett el, és maga Jakkaru is számos sebbel gazdagodott.

De már közel jártak a végéhez. Az a hír járta, hogy már csak két Uchiha maradt. Egy fiatal testvérpár, az északi szigetek lázadóinak a jelképei. A fagyott, hólepte vidéken nehéz volt a nyomukra akadni, de sikerrel jártak. Még aznap este rajtuk ütöttek. A szedett-vedett kórház falait lángok fénye és kiontott vér festette vörösre.. Az útjukat átvágott torkú holttestek szegélyezték.

A célpontjaik fiatalabbak voltak, mint gondolták. A fiú Sorával egyidős volt, a lány talán tizenkettő lehetett. Az idősebb testvér csak egy gyilkosra számított, ezért merte megkockáztatni, hogy szétváljanak. Végzetesnek bizonyult a tévedése. Még megpróbálta útját állni a menekülő lány után eredő Dokuekinek, de Sorának sikerült félreütnie a kétségbeesés szülte támadást. Azóta a kígyóvérű minden bizonnyal belekezdett a szokásos, hátborzongató bújócskájába a kisebbik testvérrel. Mire benn abbamaradt a sikoltozás, addigra a két fiatal fiú már a tetőn párbajozott. Az ég alját narancssárgára festette a tűz. A lángok ropogásába morgás, szakadó hús, törő csontok hangja vegyült.

- Megöltétek ... – nyögte a fiú. Hitetlenkedve nézett kijelölt hóhéra felé. - Miért nem tudtatok volna futni hagyni minket?!

- „1. shinobi történy: Sose ..."

- Ne gyere ezzel a baromsággal ...

- Te megkérdőjelezheted a feletteseim parancsait. Én nem.

- Nem arról beszélek, mit parancsoltak nektek, hanem hogy mit kellett volna tennetek!

- Akkor játsszunk úgy, ahogy te akarod. – keserű félmosolyra húzódott a szája. Széttárta a karjait, mire odalenn újból magasra csaptak a lángok. _Micsoda időzítés! A többiek lassan végeznek, akár meg is várhatom őket._ Egy kicsit ő is szórakozni akart, mielőtt közösen kivégzik az utolsó varázsvérűt is. - Mit csináltatok volna, ha elengedünk titeket? Mindenki a halálotokat kívánja, rettegnek tőletek ...

- Mert hazugságokat terjesztetek rólunk! Mi az istent ártott a húgom nekik?! És a testvéreim?! A családom?! Erre válaszolj, ha tudsz! Azért kell eltűnnünk, mert nem akarunk fizetett hóhérrá válni, mint amilyen te vagy?! Ha ez Kiri ajánlata, akkor végképp nem kérek belőle ... és egyszer ki fog derülni, hogy mit műveltetek, és akkor mindenki elfordul majd tőletek ... egyszer ki fog derülni, mi az igazság!

- Tudod, mi az igazság? Hogy el kellett tűnnötök, a békéért. Az igazság objektív, a hozzád hasonlókkal ellentétben.

- Te tényleg azt hiszed, hogy helyes, amit teszel! – Az utolsó Uchiha döbbenetében lejjebb eresztette a fegyverét, Sora pedig támadott. Egymáson csikordult a két penge, szikrát vetettek az éjszakában. A shinobinak egyetlen felesleges mozdulata sem volt. Nem fogta vissza magát, nem tétovázott, nem kegyelmezett, mégis mire eltávolodtak egymástól, mindketten fáradtan ziháltak és több sebből véreztek.

- Hát ilyen _fegyvereket_ nevelnek Kiri falai mögött.

- Ez a mi áldozatunk, a békéért, az igazságért és a felsőbb jóért ...

- Inkább azért, hogy kiszolgáljátok az embertelen uraitokat! – Sora nem válaszolt. Némán méregette az ellenfelét. Tudta, hogy az Uchiha szemek segítségével az ellenfele könnyen meg is ölhette volna, ha nem szedi össze magát. A szúrásai és vágásai milliméterekre kerülték el a bőrét, de csak ritkán találtak. A fiú nem kitért, egyszerűen sosem volt ott, ahova a támadásnak érkeznie kellett volna. Mintha látta volna a jövőt, vagy olvasott volna a gondolataiban. Maga sem gondolta volna, de félt a lehetőségtől, hogy az ellenfele a lelkébe láthat. – Ha egyszer tényleg kiderül, hova tűntek az Uchihák, senki sem fog kegyelmezni nektek. Csak sajnálni tudlak ...

- Kell a francnak a sajnálatod! Nincsenek illúzióim. Egyszer nekem is vezekelnem kell majd, de hozzám hasonlók mindig lesznek.

- Na és kik, a gyerekeid? – A fiúnak nevetnie kell a dolog abszurditásán. - Téged is apa nemzett és anya szült erre a világra. Szerinted ők ezt szánták neked? Egy ilyen életet? Ezt... ezt a felsőbb jót? _Te_ akarnád, hogy a saját ... ?

- Fogd be ... ! – Sora keze elfehéredett, olyan erősen szorította a kését. – HALLGASS MÁR EL!

Az indulataitól fűtve támadásba lendült, de a kétely magvai utat találtak a lelkébe. Kritikus pillanatokban hibázott.

- Hisz könnyezel ... – Nevetett az utolsó Uchiha folyamatos kitérései közepette. - Elvakított Kiri igazsága, de a szíved mélyén úgy látszik tudod, hogy máshogy kéne lennie. – hergelte tovább Sorát. – Így már nem tudsz megölni engem ...

- Ne kelljen megmagyaráznom az „áldozat" szó jelentését! – köpte az ellenfele felé a szavakat. – Küldjék utánam a következő nemzedék orgyilkosait, tartsanak egy szörnyetegnek, nem érdekel. Vezekelni ráérek, miután veled végeztem!

Perzselő tűzcsóvát köpött a másikra, de hasztalan. Másodszorra már a kegyetlenebb technikáihoz fordult: a latyakos, olvadt hóból hasonmásokat idézett. Egyetlen intésére robbanások sorozata rázta meg a tetőt. A fiú pördülve arrébb ugrott, menekült volna, de balról Jakkaru lendült át a tető szélén, farkasai között guggolva morgott a prédájára. Jobbra pillantott, a falon Dokueki sziszegett, késéről nyalogatva a vért. Az árnyak között Arashi várakozott, kezében szike villant, a tekintete kérdő: „Befejeznéd?" Az épület oldalát nyaldosó lángok közül Kaen bukkant elő, mint a pokol egy démona, az olvadt rézszínű szemek vérre szomjaztak.

Elégedetten biccentett a társainak. Végeztek, öten megpecsételték az utolsó ellenálló sorsát, aki kétségbeesetten pillantott körbe. A kiutat kereste, de sarokba szorult. Olyan gyorsan történt az egész, hogy gondolkozni sem volt ideje. Sora felé szökkent, akinek a teste magától mozdult, gyakorlott mozdulattal maga elé emelte a fegyverét. A hideg penge átszakította a bőrt, a húsba mart, meleg vér folyt végig az alkarján. A másik a vállára borult, kezéből kifordult a kése. Elhaló hangon suttogott, de Sora ki tudta venni a szavait.

- Lehetett volna másképp is ... láttam a szemeidben. Talán egy másmilyen világban megérthettük volna .. egymást ...

Az ereje elhagyta, lecsúszva a pengéről összeesett. A szemei a semmibe révedtek, csak az ajkai mozogtak erőtlenül.

- Ítéletet hoztak, valakinek végre kellett hajtania. Valakinek mindig áldozatot kell hoznia. – felelte Sora közelebb lépve.

- Az ő igazságuk fontosabb ... ? – Már minden ereje elhagyta, de a szájáról le tudta olvasni a szavakat. – Hozz magad ... _ítéletet._

Az utolsó szó, mely végül testamentummá vált, még sokáig visszhangzott az éjszakában. Sora magát nézte a csillogó, karmazsin tócsában. A vérmocskos kezeit, az ijesztő, hidegen csillogó tekintetét. Aztán letérdelt a holttest mellé, hogy lecsukja a szemeit.


End file.
